Sabotage
by h50rookie
Summary: 5-0 attends a charity function on a party boat that gets taken over by a ruthless arms dealer. Team-fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeep!_

The horn blared incessantly outside of Kono's house.

"OK! OK! Keep your cargo pants on!"

She hopped on one leg while adjusting the dressy black flat on her other foot. Normally for special occasions like these, she would have broken out her high heels. But it had been a long week and comfort had won the battle over style. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before dashing out the door.

Danny was standing beside his silver Camaro, holding the passenger side door open. She could see Steve behind the wheel and Chin in the backseat. Her three brothers-in-sidearms.

"Come on, Cinderella. We're gonna be late for the ball."

Kono flicked his tie. "What's this?"

"_This_ is a black tie for a black-tie event. It's my good one." He frowned and smoothed out the fabric.

"Looks like the same one you wore on Tuesday." She got in and sat next to her smiling cousin before Danny could return a quip.

"Hey, boss."

Steve looked back and gave her a nod as Danny buckled up his seatbelt.

"Can we please get going? My Dramamine's going to kick in any minute now."

"Please tell me you are joking. We're not going crabbing on the Bering Sea, Danny. You're not going to get seasick."

"No. But I'm going to be trapped on a boat with you for three hours without any means of escape. I believe that falls under the category of _sea-sick-ness_." Danny's hands helped to enunciate every last syllable.

"If you get desperate enough, you can always jump overboard and swim back to shore. Oh wait. You don't know how to swim." Steve smirked at his partner.

Danny replied as calmly as possible. "I told you before. I know how to swim. I swim for survival. And I will have you know that I am an excellent swimmer."

"With or without floaties?"

Suppressed laughter came from the backseat.

"Just shut up and drive, smartass!"

* * *

When they arrived at the docks, it was still light out. Though it wouldn't be for long as the remaining orange sliver of sun was soon to disappear below the horizon. There was a buzz in the air as partygoers milled around in formal wear, preparing to board the ship.

Just two days ago, Steve and his task force received a last minute invitation to the Governor's annual charity fundraiser. The event was normally reserved for the islands' high-powered heavy-hitters. But as reward for their recent work on the "Merchant of Death" case, Governor Denning decided to express his gratitude by extending an invite to 5-0. Steve was reluctant to accept. He didn't feel that the job was finished yet. The man at the center of it all, international arms trafficker Andre Burke, was still at large. Although 5-0 had managed to intercept a shipment of weapons bound for the Yakuza, intel informed them that they had only seized half of what was supposedly an arsenal that could supply a small army. Burke, the rest of the cache, and all leads had seemingly vanished into thin air.

It weighed heavily on Steve's mind. A premature celebration was the last thing on earth he wanted. But since the function was for a good cause and the Governor wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway, he said 'yes'. He also decided to let the case go for one night for the sake of his team. It had been a long time since they had enjoyed a group outing together. They had busted their asses these past couple of months and could use a little R&R.

As they piled out of the vehicle, Kono and Chin were grateful to have finally reached their destination since Steve and Danny decided to bicker non-stop during the entire car ride. As per usual.

The foursome weren't even out of the parking lot yet and they were already turning heads. Steve and Chin were drop-dead dapper in their tuxedos, bow ties and all. Danny looked like a waiter. Albeit a very, very handsome one. Kono unintentionally color coordinated with them by wearing a simple black dress. She didn't need to go all out. Her beauty was effortless thanks to her natural good looks. As a modeling scout on one of their cases once told her, she had exquisite 'bone structure' and fantastic 'body composition'. Danny and Steve never _ever_ failed to let her live that one down.

Kono stopped and took out her cellphone.

"Wait! I want to get a picture of you guys in your monkey suits."

The trio abided her wish and posed in front of the ship. Steve stood in the middle and draped his arms over Chin and Danny's shoulders while her cousin threw up the shaka sign.

"Say cheese!" Her ohana gave her big smiles.

Kono snapped the photo. "Mahalo!"

She checked to see how the shot turned out. Perfect.

She was about to put the phone away when something in the background of the picture caught her eye. She zoomed in to the top of the ship. It was hard to tell but it looked like a blurry, black-clad figure on the observation deck. She looked up to find where the mystery person was located. There was no one there.

"Come on, cuz!"

Chin was waiting for her. Must have been a crew member, she reasoned to herself. She put the phone in her purse and walked quickly to catch up.

* * *

As they approached the front of the line, a steady stream of guests were passing through metal detectors before boarding. Steve studied the two men in charge of guarding the post. These were no rent-a-cops. The event's organizers must have spared no expenses by hiring a private security firm to work tonight's party. The two large, burly and unfriendly looking men were expressionless as they waved people on through.

Steve was up next. As soon as he stepped forward, a low-sounding buzz from the alarm was set off. A murmur went up through the crowd behind them.

One of the meatheads gave Steve orders. "Step aside and empty your pockets. All of them."

Steve wasn't having any of that. "We're 5-0. We have clearance to carry firearms aboard this vessel."

Meathead didn't care.

"This event has a strict no weapons policy. If you can't follow the rules, then go home."

Steve scoffed. Intimidation. Cute.

Before things could escalate, Danny whispered loudly, "_Steve… Steve!"_

He turned around and Danny waved him over for a team huddle.

"_What?_"

"I'm pulling you out before you do something stupid."

"I wasn't going to do anything stupid." Steve looked over to where security had resumed letting guests on board. "Look, I'll get Denning out here and he'll clear this up." He began to reach for his cellphone but Danny blew a mini-gasket.

"Are you crazy? We're trying to stay on his good side. You think creating a scene right here and now is going to help our cause?"

Steve sighed. He hated when Danny was right.

"Let's take a vote." He also hated when Danny tried to democratize 5-0.

"Those in favor of putting our weapons down for one measly night, raise your hand."

Kono made a face. "Danny, I'm not raising my hand out here."

"Just do it, babe."

Kono raised her finger instead.

"Lovely. We have one. Chin?"

"I'm good either way, brah." Chin Ho Kelly, the Switzerland of 5-0.

"Two and myself so that makes… Well what do you know? You're outnumbered 3 to 1, Steven… Don't look at me like that."

* * *

Night had fallen and 5-0 was making their second trip to the ship after locking up their guns in Danny's trunk. Kono believed they had made the right choice. Especially since she didn't want some asshole to confiscate her Kel Tec.

She watched as Steve was back at the front of the line. The guy who gave him trouble earlier wore a look of irritation on his face when he saw Steve.

Steve didn't acknowledge him and walked under the metal detector without a hitch. Danny, Chin, and Kono also passed through. The three smiled at each other with relief and anticipation for the night ahead of them.

Faint music and chatter from the party grew louder as they followed their fearless leader on board.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Note: Just to give you an idea of what the ship is like, it's going to be based loosely on the "Star of Honolulu".


	2. Chapter 2

**Belated shoutout to christinaxa for planting the seed for this story. **

* * *

"Detective!"

The party was in full swing inside the elegant ballroom where the rich and locally-famous guests were mingling. Danny and Steve were placing their bids at the silent auction table when a familiar face approached them. It was celebrity chef Morimoto, the caterer for the evening. He eagerly shook hands with them.

"Long time no see! You are enjoying the food, yes?"

Steve answered in earnest. "Yes, absolutely."

"Good! Good!" Morimoto turned to Danny. "Detective, you must come to my restaurant. I have a new sashimi special. Just for you. Ha-ha!"

Danny would rather eat his own shoe. "Uh. Thanks but I'll have to take a rain check on that."

As Danny and Morimoto continued to chat, Steve looked around the room. He spotted Governor Denning with two men dressed in black. Denning nodded along as they spoke. All wore serious expressions.

Morimoto said his goodbyes and left to go back to the galley.

"Hey, Danny. Check it out."

Danny was downing the rest of his champagne flute.

"Hmm?"

"Over there."

"What? Oh. That's Maureen Milbury. She came on to me earlier. I didn't know you were into cougars. You want me to introduce you-"

"Not _her_. Behind her."

Danny craned his neck and took another look. Governor Denning was being escorted out of the ballroom by two guys from the security personnel team.

Steve began to step away from the table. Danny got that feeling. The one that usually crept up whenever he was around his psychotic-Seal of a partner. Dread.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go make sure everything's alright."

"Steven. Stop." It was no use.

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes," Steve's face broke into a grin. "Call the cops."

* * *

Kono was out on the dance floor swaying gently to the music being played by the live band. She was in the arms of surf God and current reigning world champion, Derek Kekai. She met him over by the hors d'oeuvres table and was flattered when he recognized her from her days with Coral Prince.

"Are you having a good time?"

She smiled and nodded. "It'll be even better if I win that surfboard of yours."

Kono damn near put down her entire paycheck for that autographed surfboard. She looked into his gorgeous face. It was worth it.

"I hope you win it too. Maybe we can go out sometime and put it to use. I know this great spot where the waves are-"

"_Ahem!"_

Kono's eyes widened. This is not happening. She ignored the interruption and silently urged Derek to keep talking. But the voice only grew louder.

"_EXCUSE ME. MIND IF I CUT IN_?"

Kono finally broke away and shot Danny a look that clearly said, 'Yes I do mind, jackass.'

"I'm sorry, Derek. Can you give us a few minutes?" She asked as sweetly as possible. "This won't take long."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Derek let go of Kono and Danny quickly stepped in. Even without heels, she had a noticeable height advantage over him.

As soon as Derek was out of earshot, Kono hissed through her clenched teeth.

"_Quit-cockblocking-me-Danny!_"

He made an 'ew gross' face.

"You like that guy?" As if the idea was totally preposterous. "Anyway, speaking of cocks, your boss has gone rogue on this ship."

"What? What do you mean?" Kono spun her head in every direction and searched for Steve. She was momentarily concerned. She would follow that man into any battle. But whatever Steve was up to on this boat had better not put a crimp in her plans with Derek tonight. She'd kill him.

Danny explained what happened.

Kono sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Danny."

Steve had gotten himself out of plenty of hairy situations before, unscathed. But Danny wasn't so convinced.

"We're on a short leash with Denning. Let's just go find him before shit hits the fan."

"Why don't you go get Chin? I think he went to the restroom."

"But-"

"Go. Get. Chin. He'll help you." She gave Danny a reassuring squeeze on the arm and left him standing alone on the dance floor.

She walked over to where Derek was waiting for her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?"

* * *

Chin turned off the faucet and reached for a paper towel. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. So far, 5-0's night out on the town (sea) was devoid of any mayhem or destruction that seemed to follow them around wherever they went. All in all, it was going pretty well.

He opened the door to exit. But what he saw and heard made him step back inside. He carefully cracked open the door and peeked out.

Two gunmen. Upon closer inspection, Chin recognized them. They were a part of the security team. Or at least, they were dressed like them. One of the gunmen was dragging a woman in a green gown out of the ladies room. He had her by the hair with one hand and an AK-47 in the other.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" He turned to his friend. "Check in there." He nodded toward the men's restroom, then continued dragging the woman down the hallway.

Chin quickly shut the door. He had no time to react. He dashed to the last stall.

* * *

Danny was at the bar, contemplating whether or not he should even be drinking. More than fifteen minutes had gone by and still no sign of Steve.

He turned to the bartender but before he could get out his order, there was some sort of commotion on the other side of the ballroom.

Then, shots rang out.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
